Concrete Angel
by XxQueenElphabaOfTheWestxX
Summary: Well this is a songfic. What Happens when Kagomes father hurts her for the last time?


Hey guys well this is a songfic. The song is called concrete Angel by martina mcbride. I was listeing to this song and a story idea came to me. Im doing one for maximum ride to. So here it goes Bold is the song lyrics and italic are the song lyrics .

_**She walks to school with the lunch she packed**_

_**Nobody knows what she's holding back Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday**_

_**She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh**_

**15 year old Kagome Higurashi was walking out the door to go to school. She was wearing the same old yellow dress and white jacket that went over it that she wore yesterday. She was clutching her lunch in one hand and bookbag in the other hand. Her dress covered up the bruises that her father gave her last night. She gets hit by him all the time. Luckily the bruises are covered by lace of the dress. She walks into school and people stare. She looks through the crowd to find her friends Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. **

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**_

_**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**_

_**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**_

_**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**_

**"Kagome!" Sango yelled to get her best friends attention. Kagome turned around to see her 3 best friends walking towards her. "Hey guys" Kagome said. "Hey kagome didn't you wear that same thing yesterday?" Miroku asked her. She didn't answer. Inuyasha just stared at her for a bit and didn't say anything before walking off to his own class. Kagome walked off with because they had the same classes together. It was something they asked for at the beginning of the year. As soon as they walked in all eyes were on Kagome. The teacher caught sight of the bruises on her arm but didn't say anything.**

_**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place**_

_**Where she's loved concrete angel**_

**"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as they were walking home. "What?" Inuyasha answered her. "Do you think that if you wish really hard your dreams will come true?" Kagome asked him. "Well yea of course. I wished that we would be friends forever. and my wish came true." Kagome blushed at this. **_(these are inuyashas thoughts) She comes through as hard as a stone but on the inside shes as soft as a pillow (I know bad comparrison) Im the only one that knows her secret. That she is abused by her father. I think her dream is to be free of her nightmare. Don't worry Kagome. You will be free soon enough. (IF YOU HAVENT CAUGHT ON INUYASHA IS AN ANGEL __) _

_** Somebody cries in the middle of the night**_

_**The neighbors hear but they turn out the light**_

_**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**_

_**When morning comes it will be too late**_

**Inuyasha and Kagome were talking the night she died. "Hey Kagome I have to tell you something." Inuyasha said to the girl that was standing across from him. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him. "Kagome I L-" He didn't get to finish what he was going to say because Kagomes father came into her room "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Her father yelled at her "Father no!" Kagome yells at him. Her father sees Iuyasha and drags Kagome to a different room. All Inuyasha can do is watch the shadows of Kagome and her father. As Kagome screams her last scream of pain, Inuyasha calls 911. 5 minutes later sirens are heard all throughout the neighborhood. Inuyasha rushes down the stairs just in time to see the paramedics take her body out on a stretcher. **_Wel she got her dream now. To be free._

_** Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place**_

_**Where she's loved concrete angel**_

**They were all at the hospital. Sango,Miroku,and Inuyasha were waiting for the news. Inuyasha had a pretty good idea what the news would be but he had that she would come through because she was strong. she could get through everything. Just then a nurse came out of the operating room with tears in her eyes. "Hello im nurse Kilala. Im sorry but your friend did not make it. Im sorry for your loss." She said with tears in her eyes. With that Sango dropped to the ground sobbing and Miroku bent down to comfort her in his arms.**

_**A statue stands in a shaded place**_

_**An angel girl with an upturned face**_

_**A name is written on a polished rock**_

_**A broken heart that the world forgot**_

**Her family and friends were all gathered around an Angel statue. **It said:_ Kagome Higurashi, A girl with a bad fate. She always had a smile on her face and always helped people. R.I.P 3 _**Inuyasha turned around after reading that and walked through the man that was standing there. He smiled once he got to the other side of the man and saw Kagome standing**__**there. "Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked him. "I was sent as an Angel untill you died to give you happiness. So were Sango and Miroku." He answered her. "Oh really? Oh Inuyasha you were going to tell me something last night before my Father came in. What were you going to tell me?" Kagome asked him. "Oh umm I was going to tell you I love you." Kagome smiled at this. "I love you to Inuyasha!" She jumped on him and Inuyasha caught her and he caught her lips with his in a kiss.**

_**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place**_

_**Where she's loved concrete angel**_

**After they kissed Kagome got off of Inuyasha and they walked towards the rest of their lives hand in hand. Once they got there They saw Miroku and Sango and they were reunited. Kagome then got pure white wings on her back. Miroku had purple wings, Sango had Pink wings and Inuyasha had red wings. Their dreams turned into their wings. They all walked hand in hand towards the light but not before they al looked over their shoulder at the world that they had so many memories. Then they turned back around and raced eachother towards the light. **

** The end**

**Ok so I know that this probraly sucks but hey I tried right? well tell what you think using the review button **


End file.
